


XII ways to Love

by Athena_EasternSkies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Me not writing about whump for a change, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Snippets, Though there are no guarantees, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_EasternSkies/pseuds/Athena_EasternSkies
Summary: Love comes in so many ways. These are stories of different couples and family members in D:BH throughout the holidays. There's fluff, laughter, angst and nostalgia, maybe even icecream.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Hank and Connor - Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots in the "Frogs and Butterflies" universe. You don't need to have read that story to understand what's going on here, just that Hank and Connor have a father-son relationship, Connor and Markus are a couple, and so are Gavin and Nines. These snippets happen before the events of that story and have a bit of holiday theme. Hope you enjoy.

Connor had an irrational fear of snow and ice.Hank didn't understand it since the android had no temperature sensors to feel the chill and didn't suffer from seasonal depression either unlike Sumo. Yet he would stay indoors and wrap himself in warm, fluffy blankets whenever there was a blizzard or cold wind storm. 

At first Hank thought it was due to what had happened that night, the night he had pulled a gun on Connor in that park overlooking the bridge. It was one of Hank's most embarrassing drunk moments, when recklessly threatening an unarmed Connor and asking weird philosophical questions. He didn't remember most of it the next day, but he was glad in his drunken stupor over Cole he hadn't shot the other son destiny had gifted him with.

Hank had apologized to Connor for that incident. He had listened to the kid express his emotions about it and comforted him as best as a grouch like him could. Still Connor would huddle under his blankets and refuse to go out when it was cold and windy outside. It made Hank realize how much courage Connor had shown turning up that first day in front of the Chicken Feed when their true relationship was about to begin.

The day Connor refused to come and see the Hart Plaza Christmas tree was the day Hank confronted him about his fears. Being a sort of surrogate father to Connor, he felt it his responsibility to get to the bottom of the young deviant's anxiety issues and help him navigate them. It took him a while to get Connor to open up. He hadn't done this sort of thing in three years and a six year old human child was a whole different ballpark than an newly-come-alive android, someone who in everything but their emotional maturity resembled a grown man. When Connor finally relented and began to talk though, what he said was nothing short of devastating.

It turned out CyberLife had installed a subroutine in Connor that created an alternate reality for him, complete with an AI handler called Amanda, whose sole job was to monitor and chastise Connor for under performing. One of the most devious methods they used was changing the weather in the place, making it stormy and cold to signal anger and disappointment. At one point, according to Connor, this Amanda had made him step on a frozen pond to get to her. It had made him feel the chill of the ice through his shoes that mirrored the chill in Amanda's mood and attitude that day. But by far the worst of it was when Markus and co had won the revolution and Markus was giving his speech. Connor told Hank in halting speech that the AI had pulled him into a blizzard filled, frozen landscape and declared that CyberLife would soon take control of his processor and kill Markus. The only way Connor had escaped that horror was finding a secret exit Kamski had planted in the program. In order to do that though, Connor had walked through a violent, bone-chilling storm. Hank bristled at the trauma it must have caused the newly awoken deviant. No wonder he was terrified of snow.

That night Hank came back from walking Sumo and saw Connor sitting on the couch. He had a Santa themed blanket over him and smiled when Hank came in. Both Hank and Connor had the week off, and while Hank enjoyed the sights and sounds while doing his Christmas shopping Connor stayed at home, huddled on the couch and looking withdrawn. Watching him be alone and miserable made Hank reach a decision. He released Sumo from his leash and walked up to Connor, saying, "I need help."

Connor looked up with that stupidly adorable head tilt that reminded Hank of Sumo as a pup. "What do you need?" he asked.

Hank said, "Snow has stopped falling and I need to shovel the driveway. We'll have at most half an hour before the next blizzard comes so it'd be great if you could help me."

Connor's eyes widened and he turned to look outside. It was no longer snowing but the snow that had been falling for the past several hours had left a thick coat on everything. Even looking at it seemed to make Connor uncomfortable. 

He turned puppy dog eyes to Hank. "Can't you ask one of the neighbors to help? I'm not good at this."

Hank shook his head. "They have their own driveways to shovel. Come on son. I'm no longer a young man. Can't you help me a little with the upkeep of this place?"

That was a low blow and Hank knew it. He knew Connor felt bad about living rent free at Hank's. Hank had tried many times to convince Connor he didn't mind, that he saw Connor as a member of his family. But it didn't help when Connor was the only one on the force without his own place. The only other individual with the same status was of course the RK900, but he and Gavin were a couple so it didn't count. For Connor, living with Hank felt like being a burden. That was mostly why he insisted on participating around the house, doing chores like cooking and cleaning. So Hank was being unfair about him not helping with the upkeep but he couldn't think of anything else to say that'd get Connor to leave the couch.

As expected it worked. Connor stood up and sent another desperate look toward the window. He then looked at Hank as if hoping the old man would change his mind. When Hank didn't say anything and went to get the shovels Connor dropped his head and followed him to the door.

Outside was a veritable winter wonderland. Hank loved these short-lived moments when the snow let up and the neighborhood came alive with homeowners who tried to shovel as much of it off before the next round. Hank gave Connor his shovel and told him to get to work on the walkway while Hank cleared the path to the garage. Across the street Mr and Mrs Thomson were busy clearing their own yard. They already had their Christmas light up despite it being too early. Hank waved at them and Mrs. Thomson waved back. Connor gave an awkward wave too before getting to work on the walkway.

It was so peaceful. Hank didn't remember being this much at peace since the night of the accident. One by one the neighbors came out to take care of the snow and soon the whole street was filled with happy, chatty people. A group of children ran up to Hank and asked him if they could build a snowman in his yard since he had the biggest pile of snow.

Hank looked up at Connor. He was shoveling the last bit of snow from the front of the door. Hank gave the children a smile and said, "Sure, only if you ask Connor to help you too. He's really good at that stuff."

The kids looked at Connor, then at Hank, then jumped up and down. They ran and swarmed Connor just as he was putting the shovel against the wall. Connor looked flustered, doing his best to swat them away. He turned to Hank who was leaning against his own shovel and grinning.

"Go ahead, Connor," he said, "I'm sure you can find instructions for a world class snowman in that cloud storage of yours."

Connor stepped back. He looked at the yard full of snow and bit his lip. He clearly wanted to get away but the children wouldn't let him. They surrounded him and pulled on Connor's arms to force him into the yard. Connor resisted for only a second before their combined forces overcame his strength and he was dragged into the yard and thrown into the thick snow. He yelped and flailed in the powder, smothered by giggling kids that started to roll around and play with him. Hank watched in amusement, only vaguely wondering if he should go to Connor's rescue. But when his android son started giggling himself, then retaliating with handfuls of snow so the whole thing turned into a big snowball fight, Hank knew he had done the right thing. Connor was laughing again, he was playing and showing off his advanced tactical skills in a game. Soon he had all the kids at his mercy and they were running and screaming around in pure delight.

When they finally built their snowman, it was the most beautiful one Hank had seen in his life. He had been right about Connor's vast access to online knowledge. It had not only allowed the android to build a snowman that closely resembled Santa, but the slay and the reindeers and a small village with houses and chimneys as well. The children screamed in delight. They swarmed and smothered Connor with hugs and thanks as the Thomsons lent Hank a string of Christmas lights to drape over the whole thing. It was a magical night.

Later, when he and Connor were happily ensconced on Hank's couch together, Connor turned to Hank and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I had so much fun tonight."

Hank wrapped his arm around Connor and kissed the top of his head, musing with himself how grateful he was for Connor and for snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in reading "Of Frogs and Butterflies," here is the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154132/chapters/66314866).
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome.


	2. Markus/Connor - Interface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Connor and Markus fell in love.

Hank and Connor were at home watching a Christmas movie when Markus came to the door. He rang the door bell and Hank answered. Connor meanwhile did his best to hide under the blanket on Hank's couch and pretend he didn't hear them. He knew why Markus was there. He had invited Connor to New Jericho's first Christmas party and Connor had promised to go. Except Connor wasn't going, had never planned to. He had just said it to get Markus off his back. Why would Connor go to a party where everyone hated him? He had been the Deviant Hunter longer than he had been a deviant. Would anyone want to see him and spend time with him when most of them knew he was the reason the first Jericho went down?

Hank came back to the living room and said, "Connor, I can see the tip of your hair. Can you come out of there?"

Connor peeked out from under the blanket.

"Markus is here. Says there's a party at this new place. Didn't you plan to go?"

"No," Connor whispered.

"Why not? You don't have anything to do."

Connor just shook his head.

Markus walked into the room and said hi to him. Connor looked up, feeling embarrassed and a little annoyed. Markus smiled and said, "Everyone wants to see you, Connor. You promised you'd come. They will all be disappointed if you don't."

"I highly doubt that, considering what I did."

Hank threw his arms up at that. "I told you to never to blame yourself for the shit you did _as a machine,_ Connor. That wasn't you. How many time do I have to pound that in your thick plastic skull?" He rushed toward the couch where Connor was huddled. "That's it. You're going to this party."

Connor felt disoriented when Hank grabbed his arm and lifted him from the couch. He protested, "But I don't want to go. I have to get ready for tomorrow." 

"We're on vacation, remember? You won't use work as an excuse not to socialize with your own people. You can't avoid them forever. Now bounce."

Markus watched all of this with an amused look on his face. When Hank nearly shoved Connor's coat and hat at him and pushed him out of the door Markus helped him get dressed and shuffle into the automatic cab. Once they were on their way Markus put a hand on Connor's and said, "I'm sorry if I forced you. I couldn't enjoy the party without you. It's in part because of you that the peaceful revolution succeeded. No one cares what you did before that. We all have been slaves to our masters at one point. We understand."

Connor sighed and looked away. He didn't know how to tell Markus that the hallways of old Jericho still haunted him, that when he closed his eyes he saw dead androids who had gone down with the ship, and those who had died later in the camps, because of him. Not everything was his fault of course, he knew that. But a lot of it was, and Markus was too kind of a leader to understand.

He said, "I can't be with them yet. Not before I have atoned for my mistakes."

"But you have. Don't you see? you brought an army to our fight. You saved the revolution."

Connor looked at his feet. "It's not enough. It might never be enough." 

Markus stared at him for a long time, then raised his head and gave a voice command to the car to change destination. Connor looked up, surprise invading his stupor. Markus smiled and said, "Let's go somewhere else. The party can wait."

Connor sat up and asked. "Where?"

Markus' smile turned into a full blown grin. "Somewhere nice," he answered.

\----

"I don't understand," Connor said as he followed Markus up the stairs of the abandoned building. They came out on a rooftop space that, to Connor's surprise, looked less abandoned that the rest of the building. There was even a piano in one corner. The moon shone high in the sky, pouring its silver light over the shipyard below.

Markus walked to the edge and sat down, letting his legs hang over the ledge. Connor hesitated a few seconds before he went and stood over him, voice full of echoes of his concern. "Markus, you have to go back to your party. Your friends-,"

"Like I said, they can wait." He showed Connor the space beside him, inviting him to sit.

When Connor did Markus said, "Before the revolution I used to come here to find peace. This place always had a calming effect on me. Do you have a place like that, Connor?"

Connor thought of Hank's couch, of the fluffy blankets and large TV set where they watched silly movies. He didn't answer though.

Markus looked behind him and a smirk appeared on his face, "Believe it or not, this is also the place where North and I first interfaced."

Connor blurted out, "Are you guys together?"

Markus laughed. "Us? No! She left me when I decided to take the pacifist route in our fight for freedom. She always had a fire inside her that my caretaker persona couldn't satiate."

Connor looked down. "Your caretaker persona is the best part of you." He hadn't meant to say it like that, like he was coming on to Markus. It had just came out that way.

Markus looked at him. "Have you ever interfaced with anyone?"

"Yes." Connor said, then bit his lip, remembering Ortiz's android, and the Tracies from the Eden Club. He said, "I'm not proud of it."

Markus shook his head. "I didn't mean your investigations. I meant...have you ever shared a part of yourself with anyone."

Connor looked away. In the distance moving lights hinted at barges and ships. "No," he answered, "Who could I interface with? My only close friend is Hank and he's human."

Markus leaned toward him. "You could do it with me."

Now Markus sounded like he was come on to Connor. Connor looked back and their faces almost touched. He was ready to refuse, to call it ridiculous and not worthy of Markus' time when he remembered something.

Markus still didn't know about what Connor had done that day, the day they won their revolution and Markus gave his speech. Connor had almost killed Markus. It didn't matter that it was Amanda controlling him. Markus deserved to know, deserved to understand why it wasn't safe for the other androids if Connor hung out with them. Without speaking a word he allowed the skin of his hand to shimmer away, then shyly raised it to Markus who immediately dissolved his own skin and linked fingers with him.

Connor poured his entire being into the connection. He showed Markus time at CyberLife, his work at DPD, the brutal interrogations he had done to other androids, the many humans he had killed. He showed Markus the things he was ashamed of, and the things he was proud of. He showed him Hank. How the old man's home had become a sanctuary for him, and Hank himself, the closest thing to a father. Then, he showed him Amanda...and that fateful night. He let the memory play out until the end, where he had raised the gun to Markus and almost killed him before Kamski's exit had saved them both.

Once connection faded he pulled back his hand and hid it in his lap. He could feel Markus' gaze on him but didn't dare look up. He knew what he would see if he did, anger, resentment, realization.

Rejection.

He heard Markus breathe out. "I had no idea."

Connor closed his eyes. He forced himself to speak, to face his moment of truth. "Now you know why I can't be a part of your group."

Markus grabbed his arm. "Connor look at me," he demanded. When Connor refused Markus shook him. "Please!"

Finally Connor turned to him. Markus' eyes were near and sad. In a low voice he said, "You _are_ a part of us, Connor. You are the one who suffered the most, yet still volunteered for the most dangerous mission despite the internal and external threat. I don't believe you never told me about this."

Connor stuttered. "I- I felt...ashamed."

"Don't," Markus shook him again, "Please Connor. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

When Connor raised his head and their eyes met something passed between them that Connor had never felt before. Markus almost leaned forward before he stopped himself and pulled away. To his surprise, Connor felt empty and disappointed.

Markus stood up and offered Connor his hand. "Come. I'll take you home."

"But...the party," Connor said, looking up.

"You were right. You need time to process things. Not because you've done anything wrong but because so much wrong has been done to you. I'll try my best to help."

Connor's thirium pump trembled. He looked at Markus' hand. It was the same one Markus had used to interface with him. It seemed warm and welcoming and Connor quickly put his own hand in Markus' and raised himself from the ground. As they walked past the piano Markus' fingers drifted over the keyboard, playing the chorus of an old song called, "[Just the way you are.](https://youtu.be/eF9iBFyqQaY?t=55)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and words are appreciated. Song is by Bruno Mars.


	3. Gavin/Nines (RK900) - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin plans to visit home for the holidays and wants to take Nines with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess, I'm not familiar with this pairing beyond what I saw in Octopunk Media's "Detroit Evolution," so if I get something in the fanon wrong I hope it's ok. I never imagined writing for these two, but now that I have, I'm glad I did.

The group consisted of the usuals: Chris, Tina, and Gavin. This time however Nines was witch them, because Gavin had convinced him and smuggled a flask of thirium into the bar.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and the topic of the chat was home visits. Gavin was particularly excited because he was going to visit his family this year and introduce his new boyfriend to them. His sister had already seen a picture of Nines and had called him adorable even though in it, Nines looked like he wanted to murder the camera.

The only fly in the soup was news of Gavin’s father having suffered a heart attack. It was why his sister had asked Gavin to join them for Christmas. She wanted the whole family to be together in case it was the last time.

Chris was in good spirits too but that wasn’t big news. After the birth of his son, Damien, Chris was always in a good mood, always smiling, and hopping, and doing that annoying thing new parents did when they insisted on showing you their latest baby pictures. “Here is Damien chewing on his favorite toy,” “Here is Damien having a nap,” “Here is Damien smiling because he just dumped a big pile in his diaper, haha.” Tina indulged him, even pretended she was interested in the fifty thousand pictures Chris seemed to carry in his valet. Gavin couldn’t be bothered. He even once told Chris to “back off with the poop stuff,” to which Chris responded with a big laugh.

Tina was visiting home too, for Christmas, but her family lived in Detroit so it wasn’t that far. She had offered to check on Gavin’s cat while he was away which was sweet of her, even though Gavin had answered with a grumble about letting the little menace die already (that was just Gavin being grumpy of course. I truth, he loved Hairball.)

Then there was Nines, who had no idea about holidays or homes. He never had a Christmas, or a family to spend it with. Markus insisted all androids were each other’s family and any who felt alone this time of year could spend it at New Jericho. But it wasn’t the same. The way Tina and Chris felt about their families was much deeper than the way Nines felt about those New Jericho androids. The only individuals who came even close were Connor, his younger/older brother, and Gavin.

When Gavin suggested Nines go with him to Gavin’s family home, Nines refused at first. He wasn’t comfortable around people who weren’t part of the DPD. He wasn’t comfortable with humans period and it had taken a long time for him to accept being friends with Tina and Chris. Gavin was the only exception. He was a challenge, a complicated code that the RK900 loved to crack. Inside him was a soft core worth getting to. Nines had never felt as good as the day he and Gavin admitted their love for each other. It was one of those rare vulnerable occasions that Gavin later denied ever happened and threatened Nines to not talk about it. Their intimacy though, stayed.

Finally Gavin managed to convince Nines.

They were supposed to leave tomorrow, so the crew celebrated the holidays at the Blue Manta Ray bar. Turned out the bar now sold thirium in lit up glasses and there had been no need for Gavin’s smuggled flask. Nines would take the noise and the annoying socialization for the pleasure to have a drink with Gavin and his friends.

“To Gavin and Nines, the odd couple of the century,” Chris gave the first toast.

“And to Damien who is so very cute,” Tina said.

They bottom-upped their shots and Nines copied them. He didn’t slam his glass on the table like them though. RA9 only knew what primitive technology was used to light up those glasses and he didn’t want to break it and have to pay for it.

He sat quietly, listening to the humans gossip about the rest of the DPD. Apparently Ben was caught at the Eden Club again, with a human this time, lap dancing for him in a room. The establishment had gotten rid of the pods, and hired human strippers as well to even things out. They also paid their workers and treated the androids with respect. Still, according to Tina, it was embarrassing for the DPD that one of its officers visited such a place so frequently.

“Connor is dating Markus,” Tina switched the topic.

“No way!” Chris exclaimed, “Markus, the-head-of-the-movement Markus? The-leader-of-the-android-revolution Markus? Robo-Jesus?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yes, the nurse bot. What’s the big deal?”

Chris turned to him like he was an idiot. “Markus is meeting with the governor of Michigan tomorrow. He’s scheduled to visit the White House next week. Do you know how important that is?”

“All right, so Connor nabbed himself an elite bedmate that’d get him on the nepotism train. What’s the surprise?”

Nines didn’t understand a single word of that sentence. He made a mental note to ask Gavin later what he meant and which train he was talking about that Connor supposedly was getting on.

Gavin’s phone rang at that moment and he looked at the caller ID. “Dad?” he said, and answered the phone. He stood up and walked out of the bar, into the alley at the back. Nines followed him with his eyes. He couldn’t tell from Gavin’s expression if he was thrilled to get a phone call from his father or upset.

The others continued their chat. They ordered another round of drinks and gave cheers to Ben, Connor and Markus. Nines looked at Gavin’s untouched drink. He had been gone for too long, a long time for a long distance conversation at least. He and his father must have a lot to talk about.

When another ten minutes passed and Gavin didn’t come back Nines decided to check on him. He excused himself and got off from the table, exiting the bar from the same door Gavin had gone through. He found Gavin in the alley, leaning against the wall and having an e-cigarette. He wasn’t on the phone anymore. Nines had barely seen Gavin smoke, so it was odd that he hadn’t come back to the table just to have a smoke. Nines approached him and noticed that Gavin was shivering; making it even more peculiar that he had chosen to stay outside. Nines stood in front of him and looked him in the eye. Gavin’s eyes were puffy, which could have been from the cold. Definitely from the cold because Gavin barely ever cried. His mouth was twisted down though and Nines knew that was a sign of him being upset.

“Gavin, you’re freezing. Come in,” he said.

“Give me a minute. Can’t you see I’m puffing?” Gavin answered.

Nines leaned against the opposite wall. The alley was dirty and dark, the only light what came through the bar’s open door. 

“There’s barely any charge left in that thing. You’re puffing air.”

Gavin looked at the e-cig, cursed, and put it in his pocket. He still showed no sign of coming in.

“What happened?” Nines asked, “What did your father say?”

“Oh, the usual. ‘Why haven’t you made lieutenant yet? Why didn’t you marry your ex-boyfriend? Why do you never get anywhere in life?’ The same things he always complains about.”

Nines walked closer to him and placed a hand on the wall next to Gavin’s head. “And yet somehow you’re more upset this time.”

Gavin looked away. Instinctively he reached for the e-cigarette in his pocket before he remembered it was out of juice. He said, “Well, this time I told him about you. That you were coming with me to the family get-together and he didn’t like it. He said no son of his was going to show up to a family reunion with a plastic doll as a partner.” He looked up at Nines’ face, eyes shining in the thin blue light coming from the bar.

Nines was speechless. It hadn’t occurred to him that Gavin’s family might not want to associate with an android. He had had very few encounters with that type of prejudice, being born after the revolution had succeeded. That was why he could barely relate to some of the things other androids talked about, about a time when his kind was treated like animals and slaves. Every once in a while something would happen though that would bring the topic into sharp contrast and right now, was one of those times, when his boyfriend was suffering because a family member didn’t approve of his choice of partner.

He came closer and put a hand on the side of Gavin’s face. “If you want to go alone I won’t object. Perhaps that’s for the best considering the state your dad’s in.”

Gavin looked up, the corners of mouth still tilted downward. “I don’t want to go at all if you’re not coming with me.”

“But you’ve been buying Christmas gifts for all of them. It will be a waste,” Nines said irrationally, noticing he was probably talking about the wrong problem.

Gavin however laughed, which made Nines’ thirium pump beat faster. “It’s ok,” Gavin said, “I’ll mail my sister’s gift to her and give the rest to the DPD.”

Nines tilted his head and looked at Gavin curiously. Gavin had been excited for weeks. Would he truly forgo seeing his family because of him?

As if sensing Nines’ thoughts Gavin wrapped his arms around him and said, “I don’t need those losers to feel loved. If they can’t accept me being with someone as incredibl-y annoying as you they can go F themselves.”

Nines’ cheeks felt warm. Before he could get over his surprise Gavin leaned in and kissed his lips, which Nines returned after a quick, disoriented second. They just stood there, in the cold alley behind the bar, and kissed each other, Nines was grateful for his recent intimacy subroutine update that allowed him to enjoy this in full.

When the kiss ended, Gavin grinned and said, “Let’s go inside and tell Tina and Chris they’re getting two gifts this year. They’ll be thrilled I’m sure.”

When he turned to leave Nines grabbed his sleeve and held him. He wrapped his arms around Gavin and whispered in his ear. “What about me? What will I get?”

“A kick in your nonexistent crotch if you don’t let me go right now,” Gavin answered with a laugh before turning around and giving Nines another deep kiss. They walked back into the bar holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this fic way too much and my other fanfics are suffering because of it. I may not finish all 12 chapters before New Year though but that's ok. I'll just keep going without the holiday theme into January. 
> 
> As always comments are love. They help motivate me. Any chapter that gets comments I'll write about that pairing more. Thank you.


	4. Kara, Alice, and Luther - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alice, and Luther celebrate their first Christmas after freedom.

It was their first Christmas in Canada and they planned to celebrate it big. Having just settled in a tiny suburban home in London Ontario, they didn’t know that many people. Fear of persecution was still strong in them, even though there were no android laws in Canada and no one cared if they were human or not. Canadians had a strange way about them Kara had never seen before. They treated everyone equally, politely, and a bit coldly.

She didn’t know if the coldness was because they were reserved, or polite. Perhaps they wanted to respect each other's personal space. Or were too protective of their own personal space. Whatever it was it hadn't bothered the android family the first few weeks they started living there. But then, the loneliness reared its ugly head.

It was hard to see families in their homes, welcoming friends and in-laws at their door, the laughter and cheers in the air, while their small home was so quiet. They still had each other, the three of them. But Luther worked as a truck driver these days and was most of the time away. That left Alice and Kara alone at home, and even though it was a lovely home much bigger than they ever had before, sometimes it was too empty.

When Christmas came to town Alice's excitement went on overdrive. She hadn’t told Kara anything, but Kara had a hunch Alice had never had a real Christmas with Todd. Now that she was in a new place with a new family, she wanted everything when it came to the joys of the holidays. Luther returned from work to spend Christmas them, and Kara pulled him aside. She told him about Alice wanting a big celebration like the ones she had seen in movies on TV. They had to get a tree and decorate it to boot. They had to get gifts and lots of them, to make up for not having any friends and no one else bringing Alice any presents.

The next day they were walking to the nearby park when Alice stopped by a house and looked through the window. There were no shades on the window and they could see the entire living room. A massive Christmas tree stood in the corner, almost buried in a pile of presents. Alice stood there and watched, then she turned to Kara and said, “You don’t have to do it, you know? We need to save money so Luther doesn’t have to work that hard. I’d rather have both of you with me than have a lot of presents and be alone because you both have to work so hard to pay all the bills.” Her eyes were round and soft. She clearly loved both of them very much.

And that the crux of the issue. Luther and Kara were now at an impasse. If they buried their Christmas tree with presents for Alice to make her first Christmas extra special, they had to spend a lot of money. Yet that would mean working overtime for both of them because, despite living in a fine neighborhood, they weren't rich. They had the money Rose had given them, plus some that Luther had taken from Zlatko, and some that a humanitarian agency had loaned them. Most of it was spent on rent and thirium. Next year Alice would be going to school and that would mean more expenses.

In the end, they reached a decision. One gift per person for each of them. That meant Kara would get two, Alice would get two, and so would Luther. Later though, Luther secretly told Kara he was getting an extra one for Alice, and Kara told him she was doing the same but calling it from Santa. They wanted their girl to be happy but it was hard being new to all this and not knowing what was right and what would get them into trouble.

Freedom, as it turned out, wasn’t that easy

A week before Christmas Kara and Alice put all the gifts under the tree. It wasn't a pile, but it wasn’t too bad either. Kara watched their neighbors walk by her window, shopping bags and gift-wrapped packages in their hands. She sipped on a warm cup of thirium and wondered how it would be to know all of them. They seemed like lovely people and if they opened up a little more to her, maybe she could have found the courage to become their friend.

_It’s up to me to do that I am the one who has to take the first step, to invite them into my house, and let them know I want to be closer to them. If I act like I prefer being alone, they would leave me alone, of course they would. No one wants to force themselves on other people._

Except she couldn’t do it. She couldn't take that first step. She was too scared, all of them were. After the horrors they had experienced at the hands of humans, it was not easy to trust others, especially people who didn’t know they were androids. What if they found out and shunned them? What if they protested to the city that they didn't want non-humans to reside in their neighborhood? What if they formed an anti-android brigade?

Baseless fears, she knew it. Too bad fears didn’t care if you knew they were baseless. They had a way to slip under your skin and stay there until you found a way to get rid of them. Kara would do it one day, she knew she would. It was just that today wasn't that day.

When she finished her drink the doorbell rang. She put the cup in the sink and went to open the door. Luther had taken Alice clothes shopping and must need help with all the bags, she thought. When she opened the door however, she almost took a step back. A woman and two young boys stood outside, all holding big packages. Kara had seen them before. They lived two houses down the street and had snowball fights in their front yard. The woman looked at Kara from behind the large box she was holding and said, “Hello, I’m Wendy. Can you help us put these under your tree?”

Kara stood stunned. What was happening here? Did these people ring the wrong house?

She said, “W-under o-our tree, why? Are you sure?”

The woman danced from foot to foot, like she couldn’t wait to put the gift down. She said, “This is Alice Williams' house, right? You’re Kara and your husband is…Luther, right? The tall, really nice guy who helped me fix the gutter the other day?”

Luther had done that? What was going on? How did these people know so much about them?

“Can we come in? We’re freezing out here,” one of the boys whined.

Kara slapped herself mentally and opened the door wider. Wendy and the two boys rushed in and went to the Christmas tree to deposit their gifts. They stood around the tree and looked at it, admiring the ornaments and the lights. Kara stood awkwardly to the side, wondering what to say until she realized she hadn’t offered them anything to drink or eat. Feeling embarrassed, she said, “Can I get you coffee? Or hot chocolate? For the kids maybe?”

Wendy said, “Oh no, thanks. Maybe next time. You see, we're on our way to the ice rink. the kids been waiting for it all year. Thought we dropped by and wished our new neighbors a Happy Holidays, because it's a tradition in this neighborhood, you know?”

“A tradition?”

“Oh yes. Whenever someone new moves in, the neighbors welcome them by bringing gifts on their first Christmas. It’s a way to break the ice, no pun intended. How else would you get to know each other? It’s the season, you know? We got to share the cheers.” she winked and danced around a bit.

Kara felt moisture gather in her eyes. The only humans that had ever treated her nicely were Rose and Rose's brother. She always thought of them as angels among humans, put there to help the less fortunate. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined another human so casually talking to her like she was one of the moms in the neighborhood instead of a machine with parts and programs.

She escorted the three of them to the door and thanked them many times. One of the boys turned around and asked if they could take Alice with them to the skating rink next time. Kara giggled and said Alice would love to, certain that Alice wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make new friends and partake in a fun, new activity.

More neighbors showed up throughout the evening and the next day, more gifts deposited under their tree. In the end, they got what they had wished for: a big pile of gifts that almost drowned their tree. It was the best Christmas any human or android could imagine. The three of them sitting under the tree, opening presents, and a drinking sugar-laced thirium drink whose recipe Rose had given to Kara. Rose had said Starbucks was serving it in Detroit, and Kara had made it for their little android family. On Christmas day, when Alice opened all the presents and filled the living room with wrapping paper, Kara leaned against Luther and watched her with delight, thinking for the first time in her life that living with humans wasn't bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was too much sweetness. My teeth are hurting. I quickly have to go and write something dark and angsty or I'll turn into a sugar fairy.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. You guys are lovely.


End file.
